Sunlight
by Red-Planet31
Summary: D18, Dino x Hibari. Set during the Varia Arc. The rooftop of Namimori Middle School was their battleground and sanctuary during the hot summer days. Kissing sunlight


_The sun is too bright…_ thought Dino, looking up into the clear blue sky, and indeed it was.

The sun shone brightly, glinting off Hibird's yellow feathers as it flew around Namimori Middle School, singing the school anthem. The summer holiday had begun and not a soul could be seen nor a sound heard around the school. Not many people would believe that just a few moments before, the sounds of a battle could be heard from the rooftops, echoing throughout the mostly empty school.

Dino Cavallone, 10th head of the Cavallone Family and his protégé, Hibari Kyoya, lied on the floor, gasping for breath, both their weapons having been knocked away by each other. A battle that ended with Dino's victory though. His men had left after the battle, knowing it was not necessary for them to be there and that they should leave the two of them alone at these times. They were probably somewhere close, Dino thought, knowing that they wouldn't abandon him.

The Cavallone boss turned to Hibari, about to tell the younger man something regarding their fight but stopped short at the sight of the dark-haired man laying there not too far from him, eyes closed as if at peace, a drop of glistening sweat sliding down his face. It was a rare sight indeed and Dino wished he could see more of it.

Dino shook that thought from his head quickly, knowing that that thought could only lead to things that would probably involve him being 'bitten to death'.

Hibari opened his eyes when he heard his 'tutor' sighing. Appalled that he had actually let his guard down for a moment, Hibari got up and retrieved his tonfas. Walking quickly, he reached for the handle of the door but stopped when he heard his name.

"Kyoya…"

Dino didn't know whether Hibari heard him but was relieved when the latter stopped.

"You've gotten stronger," Dino continued, knowing full well that his protégé probably hated hearing that.

"I'll bite you to death." And with a slam of the door, Hibari was out of sight.

Dino grinned wistfully to himself and fell back onto the floor, covering his eyes with his arm. _The sun really is too bright…_

+-+-+-+

Another hot day, another battle on the rooftops, another victory for Dino.

This time Dino chose not to do anything, not wanting to interrupt Hibari and his moment of peace, content with listening to the sounds of their breath. However, it was Hibari who broke the silence.

"I **AM** strong." A statement. No arguments allowed.

"You are." An affirmation. No arguments.

The sun continued to shine brightly as they both lied there in silence again.

Hibari's thoughts were interrupted when Dino suddenly spoke.

"You will be stronger." Dino's voice spoke with conviction.

"I-" started Hibari, ready to point out that he doesn't NEED to be stronger, that he was already strong ENOUGH, but the older man cut in, going on as if stuck in his own train of thoughts.

"You WILL be stronger. I will make you stronger. Strong enough to beat me. Strong enough to beat the Varia. Strong enough to protect your Family." _Strong enough that you won't need me anymore… _were the words that were stuck in the Cavallone's throat, not daring to be heard, but echoing in his mind.

Hibari got up and grabbed his tonfas. Ignoring Dino's calls he practically stalked towards the door to the stairway, flung the door open and slammed it shut with a bang.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry…" Dino whispered softly to himself knowing full well that what he previously said would annoy his protégé. He didn't know why he said those things. He was lost in his own thoughts, feeling the sunlight, and forgot that although Kyoya looked peaceful at that moment, it didn't mean he was.

Dino looked up to the clear blue sky again, wishing for even a single cloud to shield him from the heat of the sunlight.

+-+-+-+

_Everyday is sunshine_… Dino mused, remembering lyrics from a song, as he walked up the stairs to the rooftop of Namimori Middle School.

He feared that Hibari would be so mad at him that the younger man would refuse a battle. Opening the door, he was relieved to find the dark-haired man still waiting for him at the rooftops.

No words were spoken as they practically danced around each other, attacking, avoiding, defending, surviving. No words were needed as the fight ended with Dino pinning Hibari to the ground until Hibari admitted with a glare and a grunt his inability to fight back.

The fight ended much the same way as all their fights ended: Romario and the other men leaving to ensure the security of the grounds, and the two warriors lying haphazardly on the floor gasping for breath.

"Kyoya-" Dino started.

"I'll bite you to death if whatever you're going to say next is about as idiotic as what you said before." Practically a speech, coming from Kyoya. Practically a death sentence, in the case of Dino.

Dino looked towards Hibari, to find the other glaring back at him. He chuckled to himself, "If that is what's meant to be, then so be it."

The 10th leader of the Cavallone Family took a deep breath and continued, not daring to look back at his protégé.

"I like you. A lot. In fact, I think I may even be in love with you."

And with a resigned sigh Dino closed his eyes, expecting a hail of tonfas to beat him to a pulp or something equivalent to Kyoya's threat of biting him to death. What he did NOT expect however, was the soft brush of chapped lips against his own, a shy kiss that made his heart felt lighter than it had felt in weeks.

The blonde-haired man opened his eyes to see his protégé's face hovering above him, sunlight shining through his hair making it shine in it's ethereal blackness, and something that looked like uncertainty(Dino wouldn't call it fear because Kyoya is NEVER scared) hidden in his eyes. Dino looked at the boy above him, his dark hair, his dark eyes, and pulled Kyoya back into another kiss, thinking to himself, _this must be what kissing sunlight feels like._

Another hot day, another battle, but a victory for Hibari Kyoya(and Dino Cavallone).

THE END

Hope you all like it! My first fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Review or Hibari will BITE YOU TO DEATH. Kidding kidding. Reviews would be greatly appreciated No flames please. I really like describing Hibari like sunlight. Don't know why. XP


End file.
